Never Give Up On You
by Akashirosaki
Summary: Bagi seorang Akashi Seijurou kemenangan adalah sebuah kebutuhan yang harus ia dapatkan, seperti udara untuknya bernafas.


Bagi seorang Akashi Seijurou kemenangan adalah sebuah kebutuhan yang harus ia dapatkan, seperti udara untuknya bernafas. Itulah kenapa dia selalu berusaha untuk memenangkan setiap pertaruhan dalam hidupnya. Dan kenyataanya, memang dia selalu mendapatkan kemenangan itu, dalam pertaruhan sekecil apapun.

"Ada apa sampai kau berani mengganggu jadwalku, Shintarou?" Tanya Direktur muda perusahaan besar ini pada seseorang yang memaksa diberikan waktu untuk bicara padanya.

"Ini tentang gadis-mu." Jawab pemuda bersurai hijau itu sembari membenarkan kacamatanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan seperti sedang menanggung begitu banyak beban.

"Ada apa dengan Riin?" Tanya Direktur yang sepertinya berusia tak jauh beda dari pemuda tadi. Manik mata heterocrome yang semula menatap malas berubah lebih tajam. Meski tidak jelas, tapi terlihat khawatir dan cemas.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi memaksakan pengobatan padanya, Akashi. Tubuhnya tidak akan mampu menahan metoda pengobatan itu lagi, seberapapun besar tekad dan keinginanya untuk sembuh." Jelasnya menjawab pertanyaan Direktur bersurai merah itu, Akashi Seijurou.

"Tidak bisa lagi, katamu?" Tanya dingin Seijurou.

Pemuda berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter profesional itu hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. Menatap pasrah Seijurou yang mulai menunjukkan sisi lain dalam dirinya. Bahkan ia masih bisa ketakutan meski sudah memikirkan matang-matang maksud kedatanganya kali ini.

"Bukankah kau ini seorang pro, Shintarou?" Tanya Seijurou lagi.

"Ya karena aku seroang pro-nanodayo. Aku mengatakan ini semua padamu. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko lebih besar lagi." Jawab Midorima Shintarou mencoba meyakinkan Direktur yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya sejak masa SMP itu.

"Jadi kau ingin aku hanya menunggu dalam diam sampai waktunya pergi meninggalkanku?" Tanya Seijurou dengan nada yang lebih dingin.

"Kau tidak harus diam-nanodayo. Kau bisa memberikan kenangan berharga sampai waktu kepergiaanya." Jawab Shintarou.

Akashi Seijurou menampakkan senyum sinis tak sukanya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan melewati Shintarou sembari memakai jas kerjanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Ucap Seijurou yang dimengerti dengan jelas oleh Shintarou. Sehingga ia ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan dibelakang Seijurou.

Mereka segera meluncur ke Tokyo International Hospital dengan mobil masing-masing. Lalu tanpa bertanya ini-itu langsung menuju lantai 4 kamar 411, yang merupakan kamar rawat dengan fasiitas VVIP. Tempat dimana gadis yang jadi bahan pembicaraan mereka dikantor tadi terbaring lemah. Dengan segala alat-alat medis menancap ditubuhnya, demi menunjang kehidupanya.

"Aku datang Riin." Ucap Seijurou memberi salam pada tubuh kurus yang sedang terbaring itu. Ia mengambil duduk disebelah tempat berbaring Riin lalu menggenggam erat jari-jari kurusnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang menutupi seluruh kesedihanya.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Aku sudah bertaruh dengan jiwaku untuk membuatmu kembali bisa merasakan kehidupan ini." Ucapnya lirih.

Shintarou yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya mampu menatapnya miris. Tubuh yang Seijurou panggil Riin itu sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi sakitnya alat-alat medis serta obat-obat kimia yang menunjang kehidupanya. Sebagai seorang dokter profesional dia tidak ingin memaksakan semua itu dan justru mempercepat kepergian pasien.

"Aku mempercayaimu Shintarou." Ucap Seijuurou sembari menatap wajah pucat Riin.

"Akashi.."

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyerah pada Riin. Aku ingin sampai nafas terakhirnya pun kau tetap memperjuangkan kehidupanya. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya Shintarou." Ucap Seijurou lagi sembari menyentuh pipi tirus Riin.

"Jangan memaksa-"

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Aku meminta bantuanmu. Demi Riin dan diriku. Aku mempercayakan Riin padamu, karena kau sahabat terbaikku dan karena aku yakin kau mampu." Potong Seijuurou membuat Shintarou menghela nafas frustasi.

Dia tidak pernah menolak permintaan Seijuurou. Karena saat Seijurou meminta padanya, dia yakin karena orang itu percaya padanya, sebagai sahabat dan sebagai satu-satunya yang mampu. Kata-kata Seijuurou bukanlah omong kosong, semua yang dikatakanya itu kebenaran.

"Kau akan memberikan apapun yang kubutuhkan?" Tanya Shintarou.

"SEMUA yang kau butuhkan." Jawab Seijurou dengan penekanan pada kata "semua".

"Kau sadarkan jika nyawa Riin dipertaruhkan disini?" Tanya Shintarou lagi.

"Aku sadar, dan aku ingin kemenangan dalam pertaruhan nyawa sekalipun." Jawab Seijurou tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dimatanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bawakan kemenangan itu." Janji Shintarou.

Dia tidak bisa membiarkan keraguan dalam dirinya keluar saat ini, saat dia berjanji didepan seorang Akashi Seijurou. Dia akan melakukannya. Meski kemungkinan yang Oha Asa katakan kurang dari 1%.

######

"I'm going to ask you to "marry me" and all you need to do is answer "yes"!" Ucap Seijurou sembari berlutut didepan Riin dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin perak dengan hiasan permata merah.

"Then why don't you just take me to altar?" Tanya Riin sembari tersenyum.

"Aku... setidaknya ingin melamarmu juga, meski aku tahu kau tidak punya pilihan selain menerimaku." Jawab Seijurou dengan senyum khasnya.

"Dasar." Ucap singkat Riin sebelum menarik nafas lalu tersenyum manis. "Yes, I will Sei-kun." Ucapnya sebagai jawaban proposal Seijurou tadi.

Seijurou tersenyum lalu segera memasangkan cincin di jari manis Riin. Beranjak dari posisi berlututnya untuk mendekat pada wajah manis Riin. Menatap iris violet itu dengan heterocome merah emasnya. Menghanyutkan Riin dalam sejuta pesona tuan mudanya. Tangan kiri Direktur muda itu bertumpu pada ranjang tempat Riin duduk saat ini. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menangkup pipi tirus Riin.

"I love you so much, Riin." Ucapnya begitu lembut sebelum mengunci bibir pucat Riin dengan bibirnya sendiri. Melumat pelan bibir mungil itu, begitu hati-hati seolah dia akan menghancurkannya jika salah sedikit saja. Mungkin Akashi Seijurou hanya ingin menegaskan seberapa besar dan tulus rasa cinta miliknya pada gadis manis itu. Meski seluruh dunia ini sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan yang dimilikinya pada Riin.

Riin yang memang belum sepenuhnya pulih dari sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya beberapa bulan belakangan ini hanya bisa pasrah saja dengan perlakuan Seijurou. Kesembuhan yang didapatkanya adalah keajaiban paling besar dalam hidupnya, sedang dicintai oleh seorang Akashi Seijurou adalah keajaiban yang bahkan tidak berani ia bayangkan.

 _"I love you more Sei-kun, arigatou gozaimasu..."_ Ucapnya dalam hati bersamaan jatuhnya cairan bening dari kelopak matanya.

"Riin-" Ucapan dari bibir dokter bersurai hijau itu terhenti begitu saja demi melihat pemandangan dihadapanya saat ini. Seketika ia membalikkan tubuh tingginya dan mencoba menutupi kepanikanya dengan membenarkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak merosot.

"Jangan salahkan aku Akashi nanodayo, aku kesini karena jadwal pemeriksaan terakhir Riin hampir terlewat." Ucapnya cepat memberikan pembelaan pada dirinya sendiri. Berharap saja tidak ada gunting yang melayang dan mencabut nyawa Shintarou.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Seijurou singkat dan dingin. Menatap lembut gadis yang baru dilamar dan diciumnya. Mengusap pelan pipi basahnya yang merona karena malu dengan kedatangan Shintarou. Ia bahkan hanya diam menunduk.

"Aku akan kembali setelah pemeriksaanmu selesai." Ucapnya lalu menngecup puncak kepala Riin dan berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat VVIP itu. Melewati Shintarou tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, hanya lirikan.

Shintarou menghela nafas lega, seperti baru saja terbebas dari ketakutan yang luar biasa. Ah mungkin dia memang takut pada monster berkedok manusia seperti Akashi Seijurou.

"Etto.. gomenasai.. Shintarou-kun..." Lirih Riin membuat Shintarou berbalik dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau tidak salah nanodayo. Kita mulai saja pemeriksaannya supaya aku cepat kembali ke hidup tenangku." Ucap Shintarou sembari mengeluarkan peralatan yang diperlukanya dalam pemeriksaan. Seharusnya kata-katanya tadi sangat menyinggung perasaan, tapi Riin masih sangat ingat bagaimana kepribadian dokter pribadinya itu. Tsundere yang kelewat batas. Jadi dia malah tersenyum, sembari mengangguk.

Midorima Shintarou mulai memeriksa apa saja yang diperlukanya, mencatat, lalu berpikir sejenak. Sampai pada kesimpulan yang membuat bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis nan lega. Samar memang, tapi dia terlihat sangat senang dan puas.

"Kau sudah terbebas dari kankermu Riin, nanodayo." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat lega dan senang. Membuat air mata kembali jatuh begitu saja dari mata besar Riin.

"A-arigatou Shintarou-kun... arigatou gozaimasu.." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Bukan berarti dia tidak senang, hanya saja tangis terlebih dahulu mengusai dirinya. Hingga sulit untuk tersenyum.

Shintarou meletakkan catatanya di meja lalu memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi basah Riin. Mengusap air mata yang masih saja turun dari kedua mata besarnya lalu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Akashi nanodayo. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah menyerah padamu. Meski keadaanmu begitu buruk, dan bahkan membuatku ragu untuk terus memperjuangkan hidupmu nanodayo. Akashi satu-satunya orang yang dengan mata tanpa keraguan memintaku untuk terus mencoba apapun yang mungkin bisa menyelematkanmu. Seberapa kecilpun kemungkinan berhasilnya nanodayo." Ucapnya begitu lembut. Bahkan senyum tenang tadi belum juga menghilang dari bibirnya. Yang bukanya membuat tenang Riin, malah membuatnya semakin menangis.

"Sei-kun.. hiks.." Isaknya sembari menyebut nama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Seseorang yang bagaikan harapan tak pernah padam dalam hidupnya. Mungkin dia harus lebih banyak mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemilik surai merah itu. Atau cukup membalas cinta Seijurou seumur hidupnya.

"Berhentilah menangis, atau kau ingin Akashi menggantungku nanodayo?" Pinta dan tanya Shintarou. Entah sengaja melucu untuk menenangkan Riin atau efek dari sifat tsunderenya.

Riin mengangguk bersamaan masuknya Seijurou yang menatap heran pada tangan Shintarou yang masih berada di pipi Riin. Juga wajah basah Riin.

"Shintarou?!" Ucapnya begitu menuntut penjelasan. Saat ini ada yang ingin meledak didalam kepalanya. Apalagi saat Shintarou begitu kaget dan menarik tanganya dari pipi Riin. Berbagai macam pikiran negative berlomba-lomba meledakkan emosi Seijurou.

"Akashi?! Aku hanya menenangkan gadismu itu nanodayo, karena aku seorang dokter dan tak bisa melihat pasienya menangis disaat mendengar pernyataan bahwa dia sudah terbebas dari penyakitnya, nanodayo." Jelas Shintarou cepat, jelas dan begitu lancar. Dia sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa suara setenang itu dihadapan Seijurou yang sedang sangat panas.

"Terbebas? Maksudmu Riin sudah benar-benar sembuh?" Ulang Seijurou memastikan membuat Shintarou menatap heran. Oh ayolah... yang barusan bertanya itu adalah Akashi Seijurou, seorang yang sangat jenius untuk mengerti pembicaraan Shintarou.

"Sejak kapan kau begitu bodoh untuk sekedar mengerti kalimatku Akashi, nanodayo?" Tanya balik Shintarou antara kesal dan tak percaya.

Seketika aura kekesalan dan amarah Seijurou menghilang entah kemana. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Riin dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukan eratnya.

"Omedetou Riin, selamat datang kembali.." Ucapnya begitu lembut.

"Eum.. arigatou gozaimasu Sei-kun, terima kasih tidak menyerah padaku. Aku pulang.." Balas Riin sembari melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Seijurou. Menyembunyikan tangisnya disana. Dia merindukan rasanya dipeluk dan balas memeluk orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Terima kasih juga sudah bertahan untukku. Untuk kembali ke kehidupan ini." Ucap Seijurou sekali lagi.

Shintarou yang kembali menyaksikan adegan drama itu hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Dia senang sahabatnya kembali seperti manusia hidup bukan zombie seperti saat Riin masih kritis. Dia senang dia bisa menepati janji untuk membawa kemenangan pada Seijurou. Dia senang dia bisa menyelamatkan satu nyawa yang sangat berharga. Dia puas. Dia-

"Terima kasih juga Shintarou. Terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu untuk membawa kemenangan padaku." Ucap Seijurou membuyarkan pemikiranya.

"Aku hanya menuruti perintahmu, nanodayo." Balas Shintarou masih dengan tsunderenya lalu membenarkan kacamatanya. Tidak sadar jika bibirnya tersenyum begitu senang.

Seijurou tersenyum mendengarnya, dan masih setia memeluk Riin. Terlintas kembali dipikiranya, saat ia meyakinkan Shintarou untuk tak menyerah pada Riin. Sebenarnya lebih tepat jika disebut memerintahkan Shintarou untuk tak menyerah pada Riin. Karena nadanya saat itu benar-benar nada perintah.

Sejak pembicaraan waktu itu dia memberikan apapun yang Shintarou minta. Menyetujui setiap ide yang Shintarou usulkan. Demi melihat senyum manis Riin. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana akhirnya mereka berhasil membebaskan Riin dari seluruh siksa alat-alat medis dan obat-obatan kimia. Karena mereka ini para jenius yang bisa melakukan apapun saat sudah bertaruh pada satu keyakinan.

"Naa Shintarou, jangan lupa datang ke pernikahan kami. Besok pagi-"

"Chotto Sei-kun/Akashi?!'


End file.
